


offsides

by bigelows



Series: Sundays [2]
Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Idk what this is tbh but it's cute?, WWC Fever, Women's Professional Soccer, banter!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigelows/pseuds/bigelows
Summary: Ann Walker loves football; Anne Lister not so much.





	offsides

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bummed that England is out so this is my love letter to them.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Gentleman Jack.

Anne Lister has infinite patience for many things. She has never once muttered under her breath as an elderly person crosses the street, for example; she listens to her sister, of course. Most of the time, anyways.

But she has never had any patience for football, any conversation related to football, or anything even mildly football-related. (She once pulled out of a deal for an apartment complex because you could see a pitch from it. Seriously.)

That was, until she married Ann Walker, secret football super fan and enthusiast.

And this is how she finds herself, kitted out in an England shirt (a present from Ann, wearing a matching top) watching the Women’s World Cup on an otherwise pleasant Sunday in June.

\--

“Offsides! Offsides?! Are you kidding me?!” Ann bellows after what appeared to be, from Anne’s limited understanding, the ball going into the net.

Anne pretends to play along for a moment before remembering that if she hates one thing more than football, it’s confusion. 

“So… they just scored a goal, but because that person raised a flag, it’s not a goal?” 

Ann briefly glances at her wife, refusing to take her eyes off the match for more than half a second.

“Yes, Anne. Because it’s offside.”

Anne nods in apparent understanding.

“Right, yes. Offside.”

Ann turns, furiously whipping her braid behind her.

“That rule I explained to you yesterday,” voice rising.

“Yes, I remember, I ju --”

Anne puts her hands up to show she means no harm.

Ann’s voice is continuing to get louder, “I showed you three YouTube videos, we even watched _Bend It Like Beckham_ , so you could understand it? Remember?”

Her eyes are back on the TV, frustration evident in each syllable.

“I do remember the movie, thank you. Just how does the referee…. Know when it’s offside?”

Throwing her hands in the air, “Oh my god, I can’t do this anymore.”

Anne pleads, “it’s confusing! It’s like they just hear a voice in their head and they think, ‘you know what? I’m going to raise this little flag in my hand this time.’”

Now Ann has paused and muted the TV. Not a good sign in Anne’s experience.

“We spent three hours talking about this! It’s not rocket science. If an attacker is in the opposition’s half, they need to have at least one non-goal keeper in front of them before the pass to them is sent for them to receive the ball. If they’re ahead of the last defender, they’re offside.” She is doing several hand movements to illustrate, distracting Anne with her fingers.

Ann huffs and shakes her head.

“Right, yes, no, you’re right it does make a lot of sense.”

The tension is leaving Ann’s shoulders.

“Finally, thank you.”

She turns to unmute the TV.

“Just one more question. What do those little lines they show on the replay mean?”

Ann’s hand pauses on the remote for the briefest of moments before hitting the buttons with force.

“Nope, I’m done. You scour the internet if you’re so curious.”

“Darling, I ju- “

Anne wants her to whip her braid again.

“Nope. I’m enjoying the match. I will be answering no more questions at this time.”

A smile is breaking out on Anne’s face.

“You’re very cute when you’re frustrated.”

Ann does glance at her this time. The smirk does not go unnoticed.

“Nor will I be taking any comments.”

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea what this is but I hope you enjoyed!! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
